Haches
by LauriS
Summary: Una fiesta, el juego de la botella y dos amigos que se atreven a decir lo que sienten. One Shot HHr.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este libro fueron creados por La Innombrable; conocida también como tu-ya-sabes-quién o asesina de historias. Generalmente su nombre aparece en los libros con un simple JK Rowling. Sin embargo, Delusionals como la Warner también tienen parte de estos así que créditos para ellos.

----------------------------

Dedicado a todos los que creen que el amor verdadero es mucho más que el dinero, la popularidad, la belleza, la falta de respeto o las apariencias puede salvar nuestras vidas incluso de la más profunda oscuridad. Y también para los que me llaman **Delusional** como si a mi me molestara el término, gracias por hacerlo, porque no sólo no me molesta en lo absoluto, sino que además disfruto enormemente de serlo.

----------------

_Coraje no es la ausencia de temor, sino más bien considerar_

_que algo es más importante que el temor.****_

**Ambrose Redmoon**

**Haches**

Que Hermione haya sido elegida Premio Anual no era una sorpresa para nadie.

Ella había demostrado ser la mejor de su año siempre, por eso el día en que Neville anunció que se haría una fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para agasajar a Hermione, Harry no opuso resistencia alguna y ayudó fervientemente en la decoración del lugar.

Junto con Ron rotaron la mesa de tal forma que quedaba rezagada a un costado; dejando el espacio suficiente para bailar y colocar las butacas una al lado de la otra para aquellas personas; que como Harry, no se llevaban muy bien con eso de seguir la música. Ginny Weasley logró entrar una dotación realmente enorme de cervezas de mantequilla; seguramente con algo de ayuda de los gemelos, eternos especialistas en proveer a Hogwarts de mercadería.

Las botellas chocaban un poco mientras Dean las acomodaba con total simetría sobre la mesa y Harry alzaba, con ayuda del _Wingardium Leviosa_, unas guirnaldas color escarlata y oro que decoraban las paredes de piedra; dándole así un armonioso contraste al sitio.

Realmente él comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y un tanto exigente con la preparación del agasajo; quería que todo resultara perfecto ya que Hermione se merecía eso, y mucho _-muchísimo-_ más.

Si bien ella lo había sabido ya en el verano y Harry se había enterado por medio de los dos metros de pergamino que había recibido contadote los detalles y sensaciones de haber sido nombrada premio anual; él creyó que era importante que Hermione supiera cuan estimada era en todo Hogwarts, por eso cuando Neville tuvo la idea se sintió maravillado desde el principio.

Cuando acabó con todas las guirnaldas, tanteó el bolsillo de su túnica, no sin antes secarse el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer en sus manos debido a su estado; y sacó una diminuta pero imponente caja de terciopelo verde esmeralda que contenía un presente que él había adquirido varios meses atrás para entregarle a Hermione. Le había costado suficiente dinero, pero no le molestó comer menos dulces o comprar menos cera de escoba; sabía que el contenído de aquella caja era especial para ambos; y esperaba que Hermione no haya olvidado ese momento; porque Harry lo recordaba a menudo, y había tenido que mandarlo a hacer; pues no existía en el mercado.

-¿Puedes envolver esto?- le pidió a Pavarti entregándole la diminuta caja. La muchacha tomó el presente con delicadeza y se dispuso a abrirlo mirando con ojos chisporroteantes a Harry, y una mueca de complicidad en los labios que él no comprendió a qué se debía.

-El regalo es para Hermione- le dijo él, de manera algo tosca- me gustaría que ella fuese la primera en verlo.

Pavarti agarró unos trozos de papel brillante de mala gana que con unos movimientos precisos de varita, se cerraron perfectamente sobre la caja; cubriéndola por completo. Harry agradeció y lo guardó cuidadosamente en su túnica.

-Luna me está haciendo señas, parece que ya van a subir- anunció Ron; asomado desde la ventana que daba al lago. El colorado había tenido la idea de que Luna sacara a Hermione con algún pretexto de allí; y aunque la castaña se había opuesto radicalmente al principio debido a que tenía que estudiar _Artimancia; _Harry logró convencerla nadie sabía como.

Tras las palabras de Ron un gran alboroto se sucedió en la Sala Común; arreglando todo velozmente, y Harry, a quien le comenzaban a temblar las manos debido a la llegada inminente de su mejor amiga; recordó que había olvidado algo en la habitación; así que subió rápidamente para no perderse el grito de sorpresa.

Revolvió varias veces el cajón de su mesa de luz hasta dar con algo frío y redondo. Automáticamente sonrió cuando su mente hizo un recorrido hacia el momento en que por primera vez vio ese objeto.

Deslizó suavemente los dedos sobre la palma y, reluciente, apareció frente a sus ojos la insignia de la PEDDO; aquel simbólico metal que representaba las preocupaciones nobles de su amiga.

Una vez frente al espejo prendió la insignia en su túnica del lado del corazón; procurando que no se viera torcida y de paso acomodó un incontrolable mechó de cabello azabache que flotaba a unos centímetros de su coronilla. Sonrió más abiertamente.

Un grito ensordecedor de _¡Sorpresa!_ logró despabilarlo de la repentina esoñación en la que se encontraba. Harry creyó que ya no podía ser más estúpido; quería ser el primero en saludarla; no sabía en realidad si merecía serlo, pero lo deseaba con creces.

Con esto no quería referirse simplemente a que consideraba que saludarla en primera instancia sería un buen gesto de su parte; una manera de demostrarle cuanto la apreciaba, tan sólo con actos; como siempre solía hacerlo.

No. No era sólo eso.

Era sencillamente que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de su mejor amiga. Y no sólo estaba enamorado, también le amaba.

No tenía intenciones de saber cual había sido el momento en que su mejor amiga dejó a un lado ese título para convertirse en: _"Hermione, la mujer más inteligente es mi mejor amiga, e incluso es muy bella ¿qué más puedo pedir?"._

Y si tenía que pedir más, ella cumplía completamente todos los requisitos; como por ejemplo _era la única _que hacía entrar en razón a Harry, _era la única _que él escuchaba con detalle, _era la única _que siempre había estado a su lado en cualquier circunstancia, _era la única _que mordía la punta de su pluma de esa manera, _era la única_ que podía- sin siquiera saberlo- fruncir la nariz de forma tan perturbadoramente sensual...cosa que Harry no debía pensar.

Era la única. Si.

Al menos la única que él quería; protegía, cuidaba, reparaba. Y estaba llegando tarde a uno de los días más importantes en la vida de Hermione.

Tratando de no parecer desencajado y disimular lo extremadamente nervioso que se encontraba; asomó su cabeza por la escalera para tener una visión completa de lo que sucedía en ese momento sin ser descubierto; queriendo controlar sus próximas acciones y programar a modo de discurso las breves palabras que pensaba susurrarle antes de darle el primer abrazo surguido por parte de él en toda su existencia.

Todo fue un fracaso.

No hizo falta esperar más de un microsegundo; Hermione, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que gesticulaba efusivamente e intentaba saludarla con gran esfuerzo, mantenía la vista fija en el mismo lugar por donde él se asomó. _Parecía _como si lo hubiese estado esperando, y Harry no pudo más que mover casi imperceptiblemente sus labios hasta formar una sonrisa.

El ojiverde bajó los escalones no sabía como, a él le pareció que flotaba; y directamente se acercó a ella mientras sus brazos se iban abriendo a medida de que sus pasos acortaban la distancia hacia Hermione. Sentía una paz inexplicable que había hecho desaparecer todo el nerviosismo del momento previo; y sin reparo alguno, olvidando la gente; el festejo y que Pidwidgeon rodeaba sobre sus cabezas gorgojeando alegremente; la atrapó.

La atrapó, la envolvió. Sintió la calidez, la experiencia única e irreproducible que significa dar muestras de amor. No necesitaba palabras; estaba seguro de que Hermione había comprendido que con cada palmada o caricia que él le había ofrecido en la espalda, éstas decían _"muchas gracias por todo", "no imagino la vida sin ti", "eres mi mejor amiga"._

Poco a poco, sin que nadie se inmutase o intentara apresurar ese momento Harry desprendió los brazos del cuello de Hermione, llevándose con él su aroma impregnado en su propio cuerpo.

Ella parecía algo impresionada por el gesto aparentemente repentino de Harry, pero él notó que su sonrisa estaba más radiante que nunca.

-Felicitaciones Premio Anual- fue lo único que pudo decir; sumándole un guiño de complicidad. Hermione chasqueó la lengua aparentando estar molesta por la formalidad de las palabras de su amigo, mientras simulaba golpearlo con el codo.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- anunció Ron, quien con unos movimientos de varita embriagó la Sala Común de una música altamente pegajosa y las manos de la pequeña multitud subieron poseídas hacía arriba danzando al son de la melodía.

Harry, decidido a no bailar desde antes que haya aprendido a caminar, se dirigió hacia la mesa en búsqueda de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que ayudaría a mejorar la sequía de su garganta. Chocó con Pavarti que miró su bolsillo inquisidoramente, a lo que Harry se dedicó a informarle que aún no le había entregado el presente.

Apoyado sobre el respaldo de su butaca preferida mientras se dirigía con frecuencia el pico de la botella a sus labios; observaba a Hermione de reojo, quien intentaba marcar el ritmo de la música con sus pies y sonreía frustrada en el intento. Era maravillosa.

Su cabello castaño y absolutamente alborotado coronaba con algunos rizos definidos su rostro; su nariz diminuta y sus ojos de chocolate brillante, aquellos fieles canales de comunicación con Harry, quien la comprendía con sólo mirarla. Era bastante delgada pero tenía tanta prescencia que a pesar de que su espalda permanecía algo curvada por el peso de los libros que cargaba en la mochila; se destacaba perfectamente del resto. O eso podía ver él.

La voz de Lúnatica Lovegood resonó tanto por sobre la música que Harry tuvo que apretar fuerte la cerveza de mantequilla para no derramársela encima por culpa del respingo.

-Jugaremos botella- sentenció; con los ojos más desorbitados que nunca clavados en la cara de espanto de Ron.

Harry estaba seguro que Ron sentía algo por Luna. El colorado nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos, o el amor, más que referirse con un _¡Puaj, ¡augh! _, o simplemente callarse por completo cuando salía el tema. Pero tan sólo había que ver la emoción reflejada en su rostro cada vez que comentaba lo bien que había estado Luna de relatora, o cuan gracioso era su gorro de León. Nunca la había descalificado ferozmente; era un instinto de Ron poner una barrera contra las mujeres; pero frente a Luna no se comportaba como con Hermione, de quién había dicho; palabras textuales _"Tu sólo puedes soportarla cuando se trata de tarea, libros y pergamino; yo prefiero dormir antes que tejer con ella en las butacas"._

Ron no entendía lo fascinante que podía ser observar a Hermione mientras se mordía delicadamente el labio inferior en un gesto de total concentración pasando un punto tras otro hasta que; sonriente, le mostraba la prenda terminada a Harry. Él lo había intentado un par de veces, pero la paciencia no era su fuerte y la lana terminaba enrollándose por su brazo hasta armar nudos imposibles de desatar. Hermione nunca lo había regañado por eso; sólo se limitaba a lanzar una carcajada sincera y con ayuda de la varita soltaba a Harry del intento de pulóver.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos todos estaban sentados en el piso formando un circulo perfecto; menos Hermione quién se resistía completamente seria a medida de que su rostro se volvía más y más carmesí.

-No pienso jugar- sentenció, sin una pizca de mentira, mientras sus brazos se cruzaban cerrando cualquier intento de acceder a que participe.

-Déjala, seguramente no ha besado a nadie- dijo Lavander con un total dejo de maldad y burla.

-Y definitivamente no quiero que mi primer beso sea elegido al azar- concluyó Hermione, con total firmeza e inmune a las palabras de Lavander a quién Harry sintió deseos de torturar lentamente.

-Quizás tienes suerte y te toca Harry- dijo Pavarti suspicaz y la vez mordaz; apañando a su mejor amiga.

-Quizás tienes suerte y cierras la boca antes de que un hechizo lo haga por ti-anunció Luna, silenciando a todos, y haciendo respirar a Harry, quién decontracturaba la tensión en sus puños.

Hermione se acercó a él ya que era el único que todavía se mantenía alejado de la multitud, con intenciones de susurrarle al oído.

-Lamento arruinar la fiesta, pero no quiero jugar- dijo con algo de pesar. Harry suprimió una risita cargada de ternura y mientras sus labios rozaban la oreja de ella se dedicó a contestarle.

-Quédate conmigo, yo tampoco quiero jugar. Cho lloró con mi beso, y no quiero que nadie derrame una lágrima por mi sin quererlo- dijo, intentando sonar gracioso.

Hermione le sonrió auténticamente y encerró su mano con la de ella, llevándolo hacia las butacas, en donde podrían sentarse y observar el juego. Él simplemente la siguió.

El bullicio y la cara de emoción se regó por todos los participantes. Ellos podían ver como Neville no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ginny mientras cruzaba los dedos a sus espaldas en un auxilio con la suerte. Ron, mucho más pálido que de costumbre, pasó saliva visiblemente cuando la botella fue colocada en el centro, esperando a que la giren. Luna, con exasperación y completamente emocionada fue la encargada de hacerlo.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron al ver el sitio en el cual se detuvo. Ambos lados de la botella apuntaba a Luna y Ron.

Ella ya se había parado mientras quitaba la varita de su oreja, seguramente para no perforarle un ojo al colorado durante el beso. Ron retrocedía gateando pero una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-De seguro Luna hechizó la botella- bromeó Harry observando a Hermione. Ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, seguro fue Ron... o quizás el destino- añadió divertida.

-Tu no crees en el destino- dijo Harry alzando las cejas con total incredulidad; pero Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano en un intento de que se calle por unos instantes. Y de pronto Luna se aferró al cuello de Ron, y lo único que pudieron ver del colorado fueron sus brazos cerrándose en torno de la muchacha rubia.

El beso duró más de lo que los participantes habían esperado pero una vez finalizado Ronald Weasley tenía las mejillas más coloradas que su propio cabello y su sweater lucía ligeramente desarreglado. Luna tardó unos cuantos minutos hasta soltarse del cuello de Ron, completamente sonriente, jurando que la sensación que le produjo el beso era más intensa que tener una manada de _thestrals _en el estómago.

La botella giró nuevamente, estancándose entre Seamus Finnigan y Pavarti.

-Sólo a veces creo en el destino- murmuró Hermione de pronto, continuando con la aparentemente olvidada conversación. Harry, quien no tenía deseos de oír la risita histérica de Pavarti cargada de emoción; se dispuso a conversar con su mejor amiga.

-Yo si creo en el destino- comentó completamente convencido- para mi fue obra del destino que hayas entrado al compartimiento del tren en el primer año.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos de una manera diferente; abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró al instante, parecía satisfecha con las palabras que él había formulado.

Harry recordó que en su bolsillo aún estaba guardado el presente que había adquirido para ella. Estaba un tanto dubatitativo de entregárselo, pues no encontraba mentalmente algunas palabras para acompañar ese momento: _"Esto es para ti"_ sonaba clásico y aburrido, _"Regalo especial para alguien aún más espacial" _no sólo sonaba a novela sino que podría dejar entrever sus sentimientos, _"Para Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga"_ ...patéticamente formal.

-¿En qué estás pensando Harry?- lo sorprendió Hermione. Él tenía la mano dentro del bolsillo y casi automáticamente tras las palabras de ella sacó el diminuto paquete de allí.

-Te he comprado esto; es una tontería pero quería que tuvieras algo que te recuerde a mi cuando termine este último año- respondió, de forma improvisada y con la voz particularmente ronca. Hermione sonrió abiertamente, tomando con delicadeza el regalo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Harry demostrando su agradecimiento.

Los latidos de él se intensificaban a medida de que el papel era desechado de su sitio de forma Muggle pero sumamente prolija. ¿Y si el regalo no le gustaba, ¿Y si sólo él recordaba ese momento, ¿Y si….

-Oh Harry, es magnífico- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa e intentando aguantar las lagrimas que irremediablemente se acumulaban en sus pupilas.

En su mano sostenía con firmeza la pequeña cadena dorada de la cual pendía un dije poco convencional. Labrada en el mismísimo oro la letra hache se transformaba mágicamente en un hipogrifo con sus alas desplegadas y luego volvía a su forma convencional. La secuencia se repetía una y otra vez.

-La hache de Harry- concluyó Hermione, radiante. El pensó eso durante unos instantes; a decir verdad Harry la había encargado por otra razón.

-La hache de Hermione- le respondió él, con una sonrisa auténtica, aunque sintiéndose un poco torpe por su reciente descubrimiento.

-¡Y de hipogrifo!- exclamó ella completamente emocionada. Harry comenzó a reír, hasta que Hermione colocó el dije entre sus manos mientras corría su cabello del cuello, pidiendo que Harry lo prenda para poder lucirlo.

Él hubiese deseado correr lejos de allí, no rozar el delicado cuello de Hermione y ni siquiera oler su particular perfume a pastel de melaza. Pero evidentemente no podía negarse a nada que le pidieran esos ojos, por lo que muy despacio, como si estuviese tratando con una muñeca de porcelana, prendió el dije.

No sentía los gritos eufóricos que daba Dean cuando la botella volvió a caer entre Ron y Luna, ni siquiera el latir desmesurado de sus sienes; tan sólo oía la respiración armoniosa de ella junto a la suya propia completamente acelerada.

De pronto volvió a la realidad cayendo en la cuenta de que su pulgar estaba haciendo caricias en el cuello de Hermione, por lo que sacó la mano apresuradamente.

Ya era tarde.

Hermione lo estaba observando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos; y si bien él otras veces había mantenido contacto _"cercano"_ con ella era en parte por las diferentes situaciones arriesgadas que juntos habían vivido, y esto lo que más tenía de arriesgado era que Hermione le plantara los cinco dedos en la cara por amigo depravado.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca sucedió. Luego de unos instantes, lentamente, abrió un ojo para observarla. No parecía conmocionada y su vista se encontraban ahora sobre la botella que; al fin, había ido a parar apuntando hacia Neville y Ginny.

Harry tardó unos instantes en desprender su vista de Hermione para fijarla ahora en Ron, quien hacia sonidos guturales parecidos a un Colacuerno Húngaro en celo y apretaba las mandíbulas considerablemente, lo que le hacía pensar a él que saltaría entre Neville y Ginny para impedir que el _"muy desgraciado"_ –como creyó oír llamarlo por parte del colorado en ese instante- ponga sus manos sobre hermana para sellar con un beso el momento.

Nunca vio que era lo que iba a hacer Ron.

Hermione le tiró de la túnica, volviéndolo a su sitio y ahora si, mirándolo con extrema dedicación a los ojos. Se llevó las manos al dije, rozándolo con suavidad.

-No hacía falta ningún presente, yo de todas maneras no pienso olvidarme de ti- dijo suavemente.

Harry permaneció viéndola por unos momentos, con los ojos desencajados y sus sienes volviendo a latir debido a la presión sanguínea de la zona. ¿Acaso debería responder eso, ¿debía tomarlo como un cumplido y agradecer, ¿debía hacer como si no hubiese oído, ¿o quizás saltar sobre ella para atraparla en un abrazo y darle ese beso que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo?.

Abrió la boca pero por más que intentó, ningún sonido salía de esta. Pasó saliva, pero volvió a fallar nuevamente.

Hermione lo miraba de forma inquisidora, luego negó con la cabeza y volvió a ubicarse en su sitio.

Él se sitió frustrado. No quería echar nada a perder entre ellos. Aunque tampoco quería ser su amigo eternamente, parecía que ese, al fin y al cabo, era su destino con ella.

Le faltaba _coraje_. Le faltaban los términos exactos de qué decir, cuándo y cómo acerca de sus sentimientos por ella. Le faltaba quizás seis años de estudios como orador para saber expresarse por medio de palabras.

Y no tenía tiempo. Y no quería tiempo.

Sabía que si había un momento para decir las cosas era ese; con sus compañeros preocupándose en otra cosa, y ella al lado de él, en uno de sus días más importantes; el cual seguramente arruinaría con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pidiéndole a Merlín que lo iluminara.

-Hermione, me gustas- dijo, tranquilamente, como si anunciara que había comenzado a llover, o que sus cordones se habían desamarrado.

Ella no hizo ningún gesto, sólo se quedó en la misma posición por varios minutos, como si hubiese sido alcanzada por un _Petrificus Totalus, _tanto que Harry sólo respiró cuando la vio pestañear ligeramente, cayendo en la cuenta que su estado no era culpa de un hechizo.

Su declaración había sido patética, no hacía falta que se lo dijeran, él lo sabía. Así que en un intento de arreglar las cosas prosiguió con su discurso.

-…No sólo es que me gustas… te amo-

Ahora si Hermione volteó tan bruscamente que él creyó imposible que no se haya quebrado el cuello; pero lo miró con determinación.

Harry comenzó nuevamente a buscar algo qué decirle, pero esta vez ella se adelantó.

-No creo en el destino, porque sino la botella debería estar apuntándonos a nosotros ahora mismo- resolvió con completa sinceridad. El frunció el entrecejo, dando a entender que no comprendía de qué demonios estaba hablando.

No tuvo tiempo de descubrirlo por su propia cuenta; Hermione estaba ahora tan cerca de sus labios que los sentidos de Harry comenzaban a bloquearse. Su boca parecía condenadamente apetitosa y sus ojos destellaban chispas sobre él.

Y ella lo besó. Y él respondió, profundizando la conexión; acercándose más a ella hasta quedar algo reclinados en el sillón. Comprendiendo que si sabía besar, sólo era necesario encontrar la persona indicada para él. Desde luego esa era Hermione, y si no lo era no tenía ganas de encontrar a nadie más.

Mientras él mordía suavemente su labio inferior y ella buscaba la manera de enredar aún más sus dedos en el cabello azabache; Harry pensó solidamente en algo.

Y se dio cuenta que ella nunca necesitaría acordarse de él pues estarían juntos toda la vida.

"_¿Sería muy pronto si mañana le pido que se case conmigo?"_

**THE END**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Saludos grandes,**

**Laura.**


End file.
